The Art of Falling in Love
by Alex Accursed
Summary: Rated T for Implied sex. Sasuke left, but for Sasuke and Naruto it wasn't the end of that relationship for them. Sasuke's spent nights with Naruto, being a horny teen, but suddenly, Naruto's sense of smell catches something else.


**From the Author**: Ok, this began as a present to one of my friends on Quizilla. The naming of it was the hardest part because I didn't really name it at first. And I just realized the HUGE mistake I made. Now, we're going to pretend that Naruto did his training in the town instead of also leaving.

**WARNING**: It's kinda gay after this point.

**I DON'T OWN THE MANGA/ANIME OF NARUTO. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFIC. I Swear.

* * *

**

Sasuke and Naruto have very secretly been dating long before Sasuke left Konoha. Naturally, it was hard for the blond of the two to not give anything away. He had to bite his tongue every time he saw Sakura, so that he wouldn't blurt everything out to her. So, while he was a safe distance away, he would giggle about the prank they were playing on everyone.

Now, Uchiha Sasuke rarely let it slip to anyone about Naruto, but he did let it slip while he was alone. Which could be just as worse at letting it slip while he was with the others. Yet, they all let the young Uchiha be when he asked for alone time. They didn't question why he wanted so much free time.

On a freezing cold night that no sane person would be out on, the two were meeting under a tree. You couldn't really call either of them sane, seeing as they were both wearing thin chuckled when he saw the blond, who showed up two hours earlier and was freezing. Naruto hugged Sasuke closely, mainly for warmth.

"H-h-hey, Sasuke. N-n-nice to see you." Naruto shivered and Sasuke ran a hand through his golden hair.

"You really should've brought a coat. Come on, let's go to your house and warm you up." They snuck through the village. The cost for being caught would be a loud commotion that would probably wake up the whole village.

Naruto slipped into his home with Sasuke following very close behind. Sasuke snaked his arms around Naruto's waist and rested his head on the blond's shoulder. Naruto relaxed into Sasuke, a content smile spreading over his only was the hug a little romantic, it was simply perfect. It made the times when Sasuke wasn't around seem like there was no distance between them.

But then a smell caught the blond's nose. A smell like-

"Perfume? Sasuke, have you been with some girls?"The trust in his blue eye quivering, ready to believe any lie that Sasuke's ready to tell him that says that the black haired boy isn't cheating.

"Well, you know, I'm around a girl. She's in my little group." It was almost the same lie that he told the lady he was talking about. Naruto looked deeply into the black eye to see if he was lying. Naturally, it wouldn't show. Naruto grins again and kisses Sasuke.

"Come on, we both know why you came back." Naruto said gesturing to the bedroom. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean." Sasuke felt like lying to the blond before him, felt like playing with him. Naruto pouted, looking almost unhappily excited. Sasuke chuckled and wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Alright, I give." He said, leading the blond to his room.

(Sasu's point of view)

I sit by the blond as he snoozes away. He seems so happy that I'm here, even if it is for a night. His warmth is almost making me sick. I would've preferred to do it out in the cold snow where the weather would feel as cold as the love I'm showing him. Truth be told, I couldn't care less about him. He was just easy the night I felt so bummed out. Now, he thinks I'm seriously in love with him. He is attractive, but I seriously couldn't bring myself to love him. He just acts so innocent and perfect. Maybe I miss him when I'm not here, but once I get here, I want nothing more than to get into his pants and then leave ASAP.

I place my feet onto the cold floor. Heck, even the floor would've been better than his warm bed. Getting to the kitchen without waking up Naruto or tripping is hard. Why must he be such a messy person? I look at all he has to eat and decide I'm not really that hungry when I see that most is past its experation date. I sigh, get dressed, and use a genjutsu to change my looks. Having done all this, I walk out into the Konoha world to shop for the dumb blond who would sleep the day away. I buy everything he has in his house and then some food for myself. I smile at people as though it's natural for an Uchiha to smile. Kakashi smirks at me and I have to wonder if he can see through it.

He walks over to me while I'm buying something.

"Here, let me pay for that. Then, we need to talk." Oh yeah, I'm screwed. I let him pay, not seeing anyway out of it. Then, I follow him to just outside the village. He looks at me and chuckles.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke." He says and shakes his head. I glare at him, waiting for him to say something other than that.

"I can't believe you came back. You must have some nerve." He says and seems to glare at me. How can he be so upset? He doesn't even know that I'm playing with the host of the nine-tailed fox.

"I come back a lot, actually. It's just the first time I got the nerve to leave Naru-kun's house." I nearly choke on the nickname I whispered to him last night. Kakashi seems to get the whole story just by looking at me.

"You're cheating on him, toying with him." I nod and smile innocently. He looks at me and then punches my jaw.

"Don't toy with my other students." He threatens and walks away. I make my way back to Naruto's house. He's sitting at the table with his head on the table, probably thinking I had left again. I drop the jutsu as soon as I close the door. I put the food in front of him.

"Stop letting your food expire before you eat it." I whisper into his ear. He shivers a little. I hate how the simplest things make his shiver with delight. I freaking want to make him feel so freaking depressed. I sit on the table and cross my legs.

"I think I'm leaving for good this time. Someone is bound to notice that I've been here if I come anymore." I say and sadness floods his eyes. It feels great to see him look so sad.

"Stay just tonight, then?" He asks me. His eyes say that it's not about the sex this time. It's about spending time with me. I look into his eyes for quite sometime before even thinking about replying.

"Fine." I mumble and get off his table. I make breakfast which he downs and says is amazing and that I should cook for him more because otherwise he wouldn't eat well. It's his way of flirting, but it still makes me feel...warm? I find myself smiling as he eats my share of food. Normally, this would annoy me to no end, but now I feel like laughing at how cute he looks when he's eating like he's starving. Naruto looks at me a little confused and I realize that I am laughing. It feels nice and I can't stop it. A grin comes onto Naruto's face. He jumps up and starts tickling me. My chair falls back, but Naruto uses himself to make sure I don't hit the hard floor.

And he keeps tickling me. I laugh and try to beg him to stop, but can't breath enough to talk. There's a knock on the door, but I doubt Naru-kun can hear it. I almost push him off, but maybe it would be good for someone to see us like this.

"Naruto! Are you here?" Sakura calls from outside the door. Naruto looks scared. I gently push him off and scamper into his closet. How ironic. I'm hiding in the closest. I hear him open the door and let her in.

"I thought I heard laughing." Sakura says slowly.

"It was the TV." He must've learned to lie from me.

"Oh. Okay!" Sakura believes it. I'm utterly shocked, I thought she was brighter than that.

"Yeah, so why are you here, Sakura?" He sounds happy to see her, but his word choice says "Hurry up and get out". I feel a sliver of want to hug him.

"Well, I thought you would need someone to cook for you." Sakura says and probably looked over and saw the dirty dishes.

"I learned how to myself." Naruto lies again. Is it really just so Sakura will leave and we can go on with our secret life? My heart is racing, I'm scared of getting caught.

"Oh, well then..." Sakura seems unsure of what to do. "I guess I'll go." I hear the door click and Naruto gently knocks on the closet door. I turn the door knob and he smiles at me.

"Hey there. Hiding in the closet again?" He says and I have to chuckle. I thought of the same thing.

"Oh please, I never really came out. Unless you count telling one person." I say and he steps aside so I can come out of the real closet.

"What took so long?" I fake complain. I know what took him so long, but I like bothering him.

"It's Sakura. She's all emotional. Probably on her period." Naruto lays on the couch and smiles at me. I haven't heard Naruto be mean to Sakura, even if she wasn't around. I push his feet off the couch and sit down. He puts his feet on my lap and set me with a look that says "I dare you to push them off". I keep his eyes locked with mine and push his feet off my lap. He jumps at me and pushes me over the arm of the couch. I hit the floor laughing. It's perfect. I feel amazing.

He lands on me and starts tickling me again. I try to wither away from him so I don't laugh so much, but I simply can't. I finally just plant my lips on his. He lends forward, putting me into the awkward first kiss feeling. I love it even more than I loved what happened last night. I feel...amazed at the fact that the little things are making me happy.

When he lets me off the ground, I walk around behind him and wrap my arm around his waist. I nestle my head onto his shoulder. I feel his heart speed up. I love the feeling.

"Hey, Sasuke, I love it when you hug me like this." He mumbles and sounds a little sleepy. I lead him to the bedroom, but for a completely different reason tonight. I gently lay him on the bed.

"Goodnight, Naruto. I'll keep coming back." I say and kiss his forehead.

"Hey, Sasu."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. I just realized it, but I do. That's all that counts."

I walk out of his house, out of the village, and look for my group. They all look me up and down. I have to wonder what they're looking at.

"What?" I ask in a voice that's hints that I'm partly still at Naruto's chuckles a little as he looks me over.

"You have a different air and something tells me you want the safety of the nine-tailed beast."

Karin glares at him as though that statement is a very personal threat to her.

"I'm sure Uchiha-sama isn't at all like that." She says as though she's right. She's not. She's dead wrong.

"You can see it in his eyes!" Suigetsu howls with laughter. I don't really mind. I'm sure that if he met Naruto he would fall harder than I did. "The question is..."

"It's amazing." I know the question, I know the answer. I know. I don't know why, but I know. "Where do you think I disappear to?"

"I thought it was to get information!" Karin says quickly and I snort. I never came back with information.

"I thought you were sleeping with someone." Jugo admits. "You're the age where your hormonal." My face flushes. So someone actually guessed?

"I didn't really care." Suigetsu says and smirks at me. Something tells me, they won't let any of this go. I'm fine with it, though. Naruto is worth it all.

"But how will we deal with Madara? I mean, he's older than you and is, sorry for saying this, better. Oh and he's after that nine-tail." Suigetsu brings this to my attention and I want to swear at him in ways he never thought possible for bringing THAT up.

"I'm taking this one problem at a time. That's not a problem right now. I'm not dealing with it." I say and curl up on the ground. I feel myself fall into sleep.

* * *

Thank you reading. Now, please, review. Unless you don't wanna. But then I will be saddd.


End file.
